Never too Late to Ask
by simmygirl
Summary: Tidus finally decides that he wants to ask Yuna to marry him, but can he get up the courage to ask her when the moment is right? TidusYuna. one-shot. AU.


A/N: OK, so this is my first one-shot. I'm sorry of you dont like it, and I really hate it. It took me two hours, so expect it to not be so good heh. I know, I'm very negative. Well enjoy!

"I just don't know how to ask her!" Tidus exclaimed to Gippal.

Tidus and Gippal were sitting on the couch, in the living room of Tidus and Yuna's house, while Yuna and Rikku were out shopping. Gippal had originally comeover to talk about how he was going to propose to Rikku, but Gippal had turned the conversation into when exactly Tidus was planning on proposing to Yuna.

Tidus and Yuna had been together for almost 5 years, and Tidus had the ring he was going to propose to her with for one year. He had just been too nervous to actually do the "will you marry me" part. Tidus really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but the only problem is, he keeps thinking she is going to say no. He thinks she will tell him that she isn't ready for marriage, or he isn't the right guy she imagined to be with for the rest of her life. Tidus knew he was just thinking stupid, or atleast that was what everyone was telling him.

Gippal rolled his eyes at him "Do you actually believe she will say that? I mean comeon Ti she loves you, and you know that."

"I know, but what if I screw up or something." Tidus sighed and put his head in his hands

Gippal looked at him for a minute, then put a hand on his shoulder "It wont matter if the worst thing that could happen actually happens, she'll say yes."

Tidus sat up and raked his hands through his golden blonde hair "How can you be so sure that she is going to say yes?" he asked.

Standing up and streching, Gippal looked at Tidus "Well for one she loves you, and also she has been talking alot to Rikku on the topic of marriage, I heard your name alot."

Tidus's eyes widened and immidately looked at Gippal "What else did they say?"

"Well that my friend I cant say, but I can tell you that if you do propose to her, there is a 99.9 chance of her saying yes."

"I dont know..."

"Trust me dude! Besides you have been wanting to ask her for three years, and you have had the ring for one."

Tidus laughed "Yeah I guess I have been very eager to propose...and nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous when they are going to propose to someone they love. So just trust me dude, ask her."

Tidus looked over at the clock "It's still early, think I could do it tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Gippal asked shocked.

"Yeah, why not?!"

Gippal laughed at Tidus's excitement "Fine, if thats what you want to do, then do it"

Tidus smiled at him and said "Yeah, thats what I want to do."

* * *

"Bye Yunie!" Rikku yelled to Yuna. Yuna waved goodbye to Rikku as she drove away. They had been out for most of the day shopping for clothes, as they did every Tuesday.

Yuna sighed and began walking towards the door to her and Tidus's home. Once she stepped into the house, she dropped the bags from shopping and began looking for her boyfriend. She came into the living room to find Tidus sitting there watching tv. She walked towards him quietly, making sure he didn't hear her.

When she reached him, she put her hand over his eyes and whispered into his ear "Guess who"

He laughed and pretended to think "umm...well could it possibly be my gorgous girlfriend of four years?"

Yune also laughed and then took her hands away from his eyes, then tilted his head backwards and kissed him.

"Correct." She said as they pulled away.

She went around the couch and plopped down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you alot today." Tidus told her.

She smiled then replied "Me too."

They sat there for awhile, until Tidus spoke.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we should go out tonight, just you and me."

"That actually sounds good, I mean we haven't went out together for like a month."

Tidus smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek "I was kind of thinking of going to Folstart Beach, where we had our first date."

Yuna snuggled close to Tidus and said "You know, that sound great. We haven't been there for awhile anyway, and it has alot of memories."

Tidus kissed her forehead and replied "It does, doesnt it."

* * *

Tidus and Yuna had arrived had Folstar Beach ten minutes later. They were currently walking hand-in-hand on the beach barefoot, as the tide washed over their feet.

Yuna then leaned her head on Tidus's shoulder "I love you." she whispered.

Tidus sighed and put an arm around her shoulder "I love you too."

They eventually found a place to sit. They sat there for ten minutes just watching the tide go in and out. They sat there, that is until Tidus finally got up the courage to ask her.

"Yuna?" He asked.

She opened her bicolored eyes and looked into his azure ones.

"Yes?"

"I...um..having something important to ask you."

After he had said that, he had Yuna's full attention "Okay, what is it?" she asked curiously.

He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. Once he did this Yuna's eyes widened as tears started to form in her eyes, as He got down on one knee.

"I love you and I cant picture my life without you in it. My world without you would be nothing. I look into your eyes and I can see our future together. I would be the happiest man in the world if you would take my hand and say you will spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

He opened the small box to reveal about a 1.5 carat pear shaped sapphire solitaire on a simple gold band.

Yuna gasped as the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. She nodded slowly, then threw her arms around his neck for a tight embrace.

"So, is that a yes?" Tidus asked, still nervous.

Yuna pulled back and leant her forehead against his and then kissed him passionately "Yes Tidus, you dont know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me." she said as she pulled back.

"Well, its never too late to propose, right?" Tidus said as he pulled her back and embraced her tightly.

"I guess not." She mumbled happily into his shoulder.

"Do you know that I've had that ring for over a year." He chuckled to himself.

Yuna raised a brow and asked "And you are just proposing to me?"

"Hey! You cant blame me bacause I was nervous that you would say no."

She then frowned at him "Tidus, why would I ever say no? I love you so much."

He sighed and looked at their intwined hands "I know, it was stupid to think that you would say no, but what person doesn't think that when they want to ask the person they love if they would want to spend the rest of their life with them...that one person."

Yuna's lips started to curve upwards "I guess you're right, but I am just glad you had finally decided to do it now."

"Me too."

Tidus smirked "Now, let me put the ring on your finger." he said

Grinning, Tidus slipped the ring on her finger. He suddenly felt like an idiot for even thinking she would say no. He knew that she loved him and also wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Its what they both wanted, and its what they both got.

Yuna then pulled back from "You know, I think now is the perfect time to tell you something very important that I found out yesterday."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

She smiled and said "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
